Reunion
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Part 11 of the Romy Chronicles. Remy finally reveals himself to Rogue. Takes place after Part 9.


**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately don't belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a characters' life doesn't belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who writes awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

**Summary: **Remy finally reveals himself to Rogue. Takes place after Part 9 of the Romy Chronicles.

The Romy Chronicles

Part 11: Reunion

Remy couldn't lie to himself; he was being borderline stalkerish these days. Although following Rogue around had quickly become his favorite past time, he could tell that he was seriously freaking the girl out. So, he finally decided to make his move. And when a few days passed since he'd spied her in the coffee shop and Rogue hadn't called him out of sheer curiosity, he had decided that it was time to stage a little reunion. Any other girl would have broken down within hours, but Remy had to remind himself that Rogue wasn't like other girls. No, his chére was unique; that and her stubbornness had probably prevented her from seeking him out.

Another thought had occurred to him too. He wondered if Rogue still harbored any ill feelings for him about what had gone down in Louisiana. The thought made him frown. Maybe the reason Rogue hadn't called him was that she simply just did not want to see him.

_Well, too late for dat_, he thought sardonically, eyeing Bayville High School from his hiding place in the woods surrounding it. He had decided that the easiest place to talk to Rogue would be school. She would be less likely to cause a scene there, giving him ample opportunity to talk to her. The bell for lunch would be ringing any second and, from several previous 'reconnaissance' sessions, he knew that on sunny days Rogue liked to eat lunch on one of the picnic tables near the woods. On rare occasions her X-friends would join her, but for the most part she ate alone.

The school bell rang in the distance and after a couple minutes students started to trickle out. Remy waited patiently and, sure enough, Rogue appeared, walking by herself in the direction of the picnic tables, lunch tray in hand. She settled herself on the farthest table, her back to him.

A quick glance around the premises confirmed that he and Rogue were alone. Remy hoped that wouldn't change before he got a chance to speak his piece. He took a deep breath, and grinned reassuringly to himself before stealing out of the woods and over to Rogue. His booted feet made no noise, a feat only accomplished by years of stealth training, so Rogue remained blissfully unaware of him as he settled a top the picnic table next to hers.

Although various opening lines sprung up in his mind, each cheekier than the last, Remy settled on what he thought she would take best.

"Bonjour, cheríe."

He heard her gasp softly and saw her whole body tense up before she whipped around to face him; wide-eyes and mouth parted slightly, her reaction would have been comical to him if the moment hadn't called for the utmost sobriety.

"Gambit!" she exclaimed, her eyes scanning his trench coated figure, taking him in.

He smiled genuinely at her, encouraged that she seemed neither threatened nor enraged by his presence. "Oui, in de flesh."

Her deep green eyes swiveled to look around them, making sure that no one else was in the vicinity, before jumping back to him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doin' here?" she asked him, lacking any real hostility to make it bite.

Her eyes flashed with uncertainty and something that Remy recognized as nervousness. And what exactly did she have to be nervous about? The thought made Remy smirk.

"Why, Remy is here to visit you, cheríe," he stated, as if it was obvious, tossing in a wink for good measure.

Remy mentally patted himself on the back when he saw her blush. Until that blush turned into a flush of anger. "Well, at least _Remy_ finally got the guts to meet me face to face instead of stalkin' me around the whole city," Rogue bit out, turning away from him and stabbing something on her tray rather viciously with a fork.

"Was just a bit of fun," Remy told her, stealing onto the bench across from her. "Not'ing to get upset over."

"Ah _thought_ Ah was goin' _crazy_," she snapped, not looking up at him.

Remy grinned, though he knew she couldn't see him. "Remy think you just upset dis be de first time he contact you since N'Orleans."

Rogue's head popped up and she looked him squarely in the eye. "What makes you so sure Ah'd ever wanna _see_ your scruffy mug again after New Orleans?" she retorted defensively.

_Too defensively?_ Remy asked himself, ignoring her jab about his looks. "You still have my Queen of Hearts, _chere_?"

Rogue said nothing in response. Her stubborn silence said it all.

Remy's grin widened and he shrugged. _I rest my case_.

There was a tense silence between them as Rogue looked obstinately in a different direction than him. Remy sighed. He knew he had to backtrack a bit. It wouldn't help his cause at all if she were angry with him.

No matter how hot she looked when she was angry.

"It seems Remy owes you a few apologies, _cheríe_," he started off, appropriately schooling his features into a solemn expression.

"Oh this oughtta be good," Rogue muttered. Remy ignored her.

"De whole t'ing with N'Orleans…Can't even begin t' tell you how sorry I am f'r draggin' you inta dat," he told her, actually meaning it. "Dere's no excuse f'r what I did and I can only hope you can forgive me."

Although her locked jaw didn't loosen, her eyes softened just a little bit. "Uh huh. Keep goin'."

Remy chuckled lightly. She wasn't going to make this easy on him them. Well, he did sort of deserve it. "'m sorry for not gettin' back to you with de whole Apocalypse t'ing. I was…" _On the run._ "…Indisposed at de time."

"Indisposed, huh?" she asked, leveling him with a look.

That was one story he didn't want Rogue to know about, so Remy smoothly transitioned into his next apology. "Oui. And de whole stalkin' t'ing. Wasn't 'xactly sure how to approach you. 'm sorry 'bout dat too."

There was a moment of silence as he finished, and she studied him with an air of deciding if he was being sincere. She seemed to come to the conclusion that he was. "Fine. Apology accepted."

Remy grinned at her charmingly, and his smile grew wider when her cheeks flooded with color again.

He held out a hand to her. "Friends?" he asked. He had his poker face on, insuring that she didn't realize how anxious he was about her answer.

He needn't have been, though, for the Rogue actually smiled back at him. "Now, Ah wouldn't go that far," she teased, but placed her hand in his.

As they shook on it, their eyes met and Remy felt the same pull to her that he'd felt the first day they had met. There was a spark there, and he didn't mean the spark from that King of Hearts that he had placed in her hand that day.

A loud bout of laughter from a group of students a distance away broke them both out of the moment. Rogue withdrew her hand quickly and seemed determined to look anywhere besides Remy, who, for his part, couldn't look anywhere else but her.

Remy watched in amusement as she picked up her fork again and returned to her lunch. "So, you never really answered mah question," Rogue said, between bites. "What're you doin' back in Bayville?"

"Remy was bein' truthful when he said he wanted to see you, _cheríe_," he said, trying to see if he could get her to blush again. "But, he was hopin' you could help him with somet'ing."

Rogue dropped her fork with a clatter. "Oh, a hidden agenda," she said scornfully. "How original. Whose thoughts do you need me to steal this time, Gambit?"

_Just like my chere t' jump t' conclusions like dat,_ Remy thought amusedly, though she wasn't that far off with the hidden agenda part. "_Non, non,_ not'ing like dat," he assured her. He ducked his head bashfully. "Truth be told, Remy's kind of embarrassed about it."

"Ah don't have all day, swamp rat."

"All right, all right. Patience, ma cheríe." Remy sighed and steeled himself for her reaction.

"I want to join de X-Men."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know, it's literally been forever but this just came to me tonight. It's been half way done for almost 2 years now, too. I can't promise another update soon, but know that this story and Choices We Make are never too far away from my mind.

Happy New Year everyone and I hope you'll take pity on me and review! :-)


End file.
